Pondering You at the End
by BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer
Summary: Voldemort's thoughts when he finds his lover zoned out with corpses at his feet at the end of the Final Battle. LVHP More morbid fluff.


**Pondering You at the End**

**by BEWD Sorcerer**

Disclaimer: Not owning anything but the pulses in my brain that created this plot.

_AN: This was already written when the 'To Our Eternity' plotbunny attacked me and since I received such lovely reviews for 'To Our Eternity' I decided that I might as well type this one up and post it. This is to tide you all over when I'm working on other stories._

There you are kitten!

All lost and alone on a battlefield not your own. There are bloodied corpses all around you, but you're off in your own world and I find the sight pleasing. You're so beautiful when you're soaked in blood.

You're stare is vacant, love, what has gotten you to be so distant? Is it because you killed them with your bare hands? How pitiful they are to have challenged you. So who are the fools?

Ah. A couple Weasleys, an Auror or two, a few other classmates, and several Death Eaters lie dead at your feet. Were they cruel, kitten? Did they say nasty things? About how you hesitated to kill me? How I keep taking you away and returning you nearly unharmed? Fools. I dealt out hardly any physical injuries because damaging your psyche was so much more fun.

They never found out, did they, love? Taking you was always so sweet, especially when you screamed so loud that you broke the Silencing Charms. You were always so beautiful then, with tears running down your face, screaming yourself hoarse, your blood lubricating me, and then you'd cum despite wanting with everything that you are that you wouldn't, but you did every single time. You gave up trying to escape me in the end.

I know your love life changed because of me. The youngest Weasley, the only female child of the red-haired clan of blood traitors, loved you, didn't she? I heard that she loved you at first sight. Of course we both know that it was Dumbledore that set that up.

Lovely thing, the love potion he slipped her.

The more she thought of you, the further in love she fell. She was obsessed with you, wasn't she? Just another one of your stalkers.

But you... you got addicted to me and I didn't even have to use magic, not one love potion, not one love spell. I just carried out a little plan to get to know you better and you fell straight into my lap. You started responding to my kisses, meeting my thrusts; you desired me.

Then the day came when you loved me. You sobbed it as you came; I almost didn't believe my ears.

Some would say it was Stockholm Syndrome but those types are gushy, mushy, and obsessive. You could still fight me. You didn't want to and often just didn't. I would only kidnap you again, so you fought solely for show. I took you every time we met in battle. They just quit asking if you were alright. Everyone else was being bruised, broken, and killed but you; you were fine.

They thought you had changed sides, didn't they? But, no, you just wanted out. You didn't want to fight at all. So you didn't argue and just went with whatever was happening.

Well, that's over now, love. I've won and you are my prize, my little kitten. Wakey, wakey, so we can go home and celebrate.

Do you need a kiss to wake up, Sleeping Beauty? Or maybe Snow White? Then I shall deliver.

Now you're awake, blinking those big green eyes of yours. You're so cute when you're confused, kitten.

Yes, they're dead. I won and now we're going home and taking a bath.

Don't look so sad, love. They only saw you as a weapon and a sperm factory, an item to be possessed and used. We both know that I can't and won't do that. I proved myself months ago and if you need it, then I'll prove myself again.

Now you're all soft and joyful, not happy, no, but joyful. So beautiful, my little serpentine kitten.

Yes, I am your dear snake and I'll be with you forever.

Come now, time for a nice, hot, relaxing bath because as beautiful as you look it must be itchy.

Such sweet kisses you have.

Home, love; say good-bye to all those who have scorned you and treated you bad.

The War is over and you are mine.

And I am yours, yes.

Tired? Then hold onto me. We'll be relaxing in the tub soon.

The Losers are dead and the Winners are taking a vacation to the Bahamas.

Good-bye, Losers.

_** End **_

_AN: 'To Our Eternity' is a one-shot as is this story. One-shot, as in, not having any other chapters. If someone else wants to take it and write a longer, chaptered version then go ahead. Just send me a link, k?_


End file.
